


The Ork Invasion

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: For Order and Justice [5]
Category: Freelancer, Furry - Fandom, Rifts, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Crossover, Gen, Humanoid Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A space hulk appears out of nowhere to attack a system inhabited by furries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ork Invasion

As Sharra left the palace and returned to the docking area, Zillah and Jenna were waiting back on the landing platform with the Firefly. Jenna was doing a routine maintenance check of the ship and showing Zillah how some of it was done.

Sharra joined them, leaving the recent events to rest for a while in the interest of checking on the ship. After the detour at the wormhole, she had a healthy respect for the design and capabilities of the craft, as well as an avid interest in making sure it was in good shape! It didn't come through completely undamaged, but the issues weren't too bad overall.

Zillah asked, "How did it go?"

"Very well," Sharra replied, ducking to take a look at another area and resting a hand lightly on the hull, then glanced over at the two of them with a grin. "The Empress passes along her thanks, and..." she shifted her gaze to Jenna, "that we're back off to the normal routine. Never a dull day, eh?"

Jenna said, "Nope, never. Now all we need is an Ork invasion to cut our vacation short, eh?"

"Hopefully Grakalath was the only one of that breed that'll be showing up any time soon," Sharra replied lightly, then ducked around the nose of the ship. "May as well see to these repairs before heading back out, no sense taking chances." She headed for the hatch to retrieve what she thought she'd need.

It took somewhat longer to make the minor repairs than it looked at first, but they managed. Zillah took a break and munched absently on a peanut butter apple sandwich around noon.

Sharra enjoyed this sort of thing, even more so as it let her get a greater familiarity with the ship and its workings than was possible through normal use. It was also good for quiet socialization purposes, seeing how each of the others handled themselves in mundane tasks as well as more dangerous ones. Rewarding, but she was quite ready to go by the time the repairs were done.

Once they finished up, Zillah hopped into the pilot's seat and said, "Where are we heading now?" Jenna chuckled softly and settled into her own seat.

Sharra looked over at Jenna, brow arched. "Heard anything interesting while I was running all over the place? Otherwise, I suppose we can dredge through the cybernet for hints of anything that looks odd..." and not just the fetishes, she finished with a silent snicker.

Jenna shook her head. "Nothing particularly out of the ordinary, although at around 4 am people did start to catch on about the underground being cracked down on. Bunch of speculation all over the board about that now."

Sharra chuckled. "It was bound to get out soon enough, but from all appearances and the Empress' pleasure it would seem it was dealt with before a leak could do much damage. A good, clean op. So trolling for information it is."

She shrugged and went to take a look around the cybernet a bit, out of morbid curiosity checking to see what might have been said by or about the people she'd left stunned back on Nepal.

There was nothing up about it. Apparently they were too embarrassed to admit it, perhaps. But then, what do you say? 'Here I was at an orgy, and someone came in and stunned us all and when I woke up the chick I was screwing was gone.' Sharra stifled a very uncharacteristic giggle at the unexpected thought that surfaced as she looked, then continues idly surfing.

"Actually," she said thoughtfully. "Considering the situation we ran into with the former Blackfang pack, it probably wouldn't hurt to duck back over to Kenya and make sure there aren't any other equally insane people running around skinning others."

"Good idea," Jenna said. "The Empire's been ignoring the Predators for centuries because they just don't want to have to deal with it."

Sharra chuckled. "Well, if you want to deal with a predator, send a predator to do the job... and it's also right on our doorstep, I'm frankly surprised _someone_ hasn't done something about it by now, if nothing else formalizing some ROEs or something."

Zillah proceeded to take them off and set a course towards the Kenya jump gate again.

Jenna said, "Not that the Empire has been in really top form for the last five hundred years."

"Seems that would be all the more reason to set terms out with predators," Sharra replied. "Natural as can be for them to take advantage of something when it's weak."

Once they passed through the jump gate, nobody flew up to stop them or demand them to land any particular place this time. There wasn't a trace of the Blackfang base anymore.

"Efficient little vultures, aren't they?" Sharra remarked, amused, and took a good scan around the system for population clusters, inhabited planets, asteroid mining facilities, orbital colonies, whatever and wherever else the people here might be camping out.

There were two habitable planets in the Kenya system, one of them primarily an arid desert while the there was a wide tropical jungle around the equator tapering into boreal forests and tundras. Several makeshift bases and stations came up on sensors near the jump gates, in orbit, and dotting the asteroid field between the two planets.

Sharra wasn't particularly picky about which area to head for first, planning to canvas the entire system and see just what was going on overall, and chose one of the bases at random. "One's as good as another," she said with a shrug.

Zillah proceeded to pilot them off in the direction of one of the bases nearby, but taking another look at the sensors she spotted something coming up on them. "What is that?"

It'd be around this time the proper lights and klaxons for "missile lock" started going off.

That sort of warning was good enough for Sharra, and she snapped the sensor-scrambling cloaking field into place. She'd been warned that it wouldn't do anything visual, but it would play holy hell on anything trying to keep a lock.

"Veer out of engagement range," she snapped, trying to get an idea of just _what_ they were facing.

* * *

"Oi, boss!" An Ork shook Grak awake and was nearly pummeled for his effort, but managed to duck and point out the viewscreen before the warboss got a second swing.

"Whot 'ave we got 'ere? A plannit wif stuff floatin' 'round it an fings livin' on 'em! Dat mus' mean d'plannits gotta 'ave loife too. But les bom' da bases firrs'." He gets up and goes over to the comm. "WAKE UP YEW GITS! We'z gots stuffs ta KILL!" he bellows to all the other craft.

A number of small fighter ships flew out from a couple of the bases to intercept the Orks. "Know, strangers, that this is Bloodclaw Tribe territory! Leave or be destroyed!" said the voice of one of the more bold of them over the comm.

They didn't get a response from the comms. Torpedoes and other sundry munitions based weaponry began screaming toward the starbase.

The main focus of the people that were on the receiving end of this assault was the one titanic vessel in the center of the incoming craft. It didn't look space-worthy, much less capable of interstellar flight.

The ramshackle base took heavy damage, one of its pylons flying off crackling. It returned fire, albeit poorly.

Other capital-sized craft, built in the similar shoddy fashion of the space hulk came in, none looking the same.

A general signal was sent out over the comm throughout the system calling for help from all available Predators.

Smaller craft that were speeding in had yet to fire, but the ship design was a good indication of why -- the front of the craft was a gigantic metal blade and the ship itself looked to be meant to ram right through another vessel.

* * *

Zillah pulled them back out of immediate range and ran over sensor probes of the strange vessel.

"What is it?" Sharra asked quietly, looking over what they were able to get on the invaders, the first images not looking like anything she'd ever seen... but the open hostility was clear enough.

"Doesn't match anything in the database," Zillah said.

Jenna listened to the distress signal and looked to the small clouds of fighter ships starting to emerge from bases, stations, and colonies. "Backup might be an idea there, yeah."

One ship, even the monstrosity bombarding the station, Sharra would have been willing to chance engaging, but a fleet was far beyond any hope of dealing with.

Hearing the signal, Sharra muttered, "Keep us out of range for now until we see what they can come up with. If it looks like there's a decent chance we'll head in, otherwise..." she shook her head, "Otherwise we're headed back for Toronto."

A few of the capitals loosed their own starfighters, and a few other distinct craft launched large torpedo-ish looking things at the base.

Jenna said, "All else fails... at least it doesn't look like it could get through a jump gate, the big one at least. But the smaller ones... Plus it could wreck havoc on the fringe worlds... Backup should be able to arrive from Primus within minutes if we sent out a call, though."

Sharra nodded. "Do it, and send along what little data we've acquired."

Jenna sent off a signal to Primus appraising them of the situation.

The small base went down in a fiery explosion. Several small fleets engaged them and tried to dock with the larger ships to board them. Boarding actions? What the hell were they _thinking_? Sharra growled quietly and watched the battle unfold for now, recognizing a tactical option disappearing unless the reinforcements were willing to be more ruthless than she might wish.

Strangely, the boarding craft received no counter-fire as they flew toward their designated targets.

A dozen Death Dancer fighters shortly emerged from the gate to Primus. "Death Dancers on duty as called!" they commed to the Firefly.

The ramming vessels were received by their escorts, slightly larger ships that have yet to open fire, although they mounted obvious and rather large gun ports.

More Predator ships approached to engage the Orks, the ships themselves of various different designs between the groups.

Sharra grinned tightly and broadcasts over the comm, "Let's get to it then, but keep an eye out for boarded vessels, someone wasn't thinking ahead." She motioned to Jenna and Zillah. "Hit the outriders, time to show them what this ship can do."

Whenever the ramming craft and their escorts got close to a vessel, the larger opened fire with a pair of enormous rapid-fire slug-throwers -- crude, but quite effective. The ram-ship then simply plowed through the point weakened by the first.

Zillah and Jenna nodded and took to their positions. The Death Dancers took formation. They were flying four Darknovas, four Ultranovas, two Whistlers, and two Comets.

Once the outriders split off, Sharra shifted the vector of the main body to rendezvous with the Death Dancers, the computer keeping track of the child vessels as she went. When the time came, she engaged the enemy with extreme prejudice.

The Predators themselves primarily consist of Wolves, Bears, Lions, and Tigers, with a few other species thrown in as well. Many of them were trying to board due to preferring hand-to-hand combat rather than with their ships whenever possible.

The Death Dancers and the Firefly were exceptionally deadly, completely obliterating everything hostile in their path as they made their approach.

The Orks were more than happy to let these people board so they too could revel in their love of melee combat.

As they entered range and combat began, Sharra spared a moment for an open comm message, "To all Kenyan forces in space, avoid boarding actions. Repeat, avoid boarding actions. Search and destroy all vessels from space. Sharra, Empress' Own, out."

"Oi! Git dem li'l ships over dere!" Grak bellowed over the comm, the hulk's weapons swiveling to focus on the fighters that seemed to be cutting a rather nasty swath through his forces.

Aside from the ones already aboard, most of the Predator ships listened. On board the larger vessel, several Bears snarled and growled as they engaged in bloody melee with the Orks.

Sharra wasn't happy about the losses which would be incurred among the boarders, but the invaders had already shown an utter disregard for civilian life in destroying the station. That in mind, she turned grimly to the task of destroying whatever she could get to along with her allies.

"Git somma dem Kroozers t' land onna plannit so's we can take it ova," Grak ordered. "NOT TOO MANY, tho...we moight need sum so's we can mop up da' resta dese gits."

The Death Dancers ended up having to engage the ships attacking them, distracting them from getting in too close to the real threats. Down on the jungle planet, numbers of Predators without ships were perfectly ready for a fight.

"Start bommin' da plannit where da Kroozerz'r gunna land. Gotta giv' em sum noice crataz t' sit down in."

Sharra was mindful of her alliance and stayed with the small crowd of Death Dancers, adding her own firepower and keeping an eye on the capital ships. They were going to have to do something about those things, soon.

Next from behind them from the Primus gate came around a hundred Imperial fighters.

The Fighta-Bommbaz tangled with the Death Dancer ships, swarms of the small, ramshackle craft fly about shooting large-caliber machineguns and what seemed to be dumbfire rocketry.

The Death Dancers, in their small, agile craft, manage to avoid the worst of the incoming fire and took down many of the attackers. The Imperial fighters closed in behind them and proceeded to engage when they were in range. Those attacking the planet blew up several trees.

Bombing the planet... Sharra snarled, then opened a channel to the Death Dancers, "Leave the fighters to our reinforcements, we have to get to those capitals _now_."

She proceeded to duck and weave, trying to make her way through toward the offending craft. The Fighta-Bommaz gave chase, as expected. The Brute Ramships and Savages turned to intercept the Imperial craft.

As they got over toward the larger enemy vessels, sensors picked up weapons fire apparently coming from empty space. A look in that direction revealed an Imperial stealth cruiser that wasn't showing up on sensors, and even looking at the shimmering thing almost left one's eyes watering (if one had eyes that could water at least.)

Sharra grinned, recognizing the likely source of the supporting fire from the engagement over Tibet, and dove in to lend a hand at hammering the damn capitals. There were some things that pissed her off, and killing civilians was one of them.

The Imperial fighters, not nearly as skilled as the Death Dancers, were taking a good deal of damage in the fight, but holding in for the most part.

"Who dat shootin' bak dere?" Grak snarled over the comm at the rear-gunners. "Blast it!"

Instead of coming anywhere near hitting the stealth cruiser, the Orks instead managed to blow up one of their own capital ships.

The three Kill Kroozers land and began disgorging their contents- Looted Leman Russ', Killa Kanz, Trukks, Trakks and hordes upon hordes of boyz and nobz. On the planet, some various Lions, Tigers, and Bears fought back like giant Ewoks.

Sharra wasn't concerned about the invaders' casualties, other than there being one less target to deal with. She continued to work at getting to and slicing into the capitals as opportunity permits, if for no other reason that to distract them from any further bombardment.

On went the Death Dancers, destroying what they could and evading incoming attacks themselves.

"Dammit, WHO DAT SHOOTIN' BACK DERE?" Grak snarled again. The rear gunners eeped and tried to hit the invisible source of fire again, trying to _not_ target one of their own. 

They at least managed to not hit any of their own that time, but still weren't having much luck with actually hitting the thing. It was nearly impossible to get a good lock on it.

The land forces geared up and proceeded to stomp on everything that remotely offered resistance.

Sharra continued to duck, weave, shoot, bob, shoot some more, and so forth. There were plenty of targets of opportunity, and things to avoid, so she worked on both projects.

When a squadron or vehicle moved out, another one rolled from the ships. There seemed to be no end of them.

The Predators on the ground proceeded to fight back with everything available, even if it meant resorting to making them fall off a cliff or hurling logs at them. They had at least marginal success with that, but they were taking heavy casualties.

The Death Dancers and the Firefly continued to cut their way through the ships.

Upon another message about just how serious the situation was, yet more Imperial fighters showed up through the jump gate, as well as a Starfire-class cruiser.

"Oi! Dere'z a good'un!" Grak smiled as the cruiser arrived. "Ramma boyz, git dat new bigg ship!"

"Rojja, boss-sir! We'z gunna smash'm up GUDD!"

The cruiser and the new fighters approached the fray and proceeded to engage once they were in range. The cruiser's own defense systems shot down the ships trying to ram it.

The Savages started blasting away with their tremendous autocannons at the cruiser, their primary job of escorting the Brutes now rather moot. The cruiser's shields held as it directed its own cannons toward its attackers, as well as the fighters nearby coming in to engage.

Sharra was making fair progress, although slow. Her, Zillah, Jenna, and the Death Dancers picked off the enemy ships one by one.

"Awroight, lauch da fighta/bommaz from dis 'ere 'ulk. We'z gotta smush dem 'umies an' dat big ship."

Progress of any sort was a good thing, Sharra mused absently amidst the swarm of battle. A million things commanded attention, between staying alive and watching her comrades' backs, as well as attacking where she might.

The Predators who had listened and avoided boarding actions, and who had survived till this point, started to get the idea that maybe banding together into hunting packs regardless of their usual affiliations might be a good idea. They formed on the fly as they could, each of the impromptu packs diving into the fray with a bloody vengeance against the things seeking to take _their_ territory!

The Orks managed to get the upper hand for the moment against the Imperial ships. A number of them were destroyed and the Starfire cruiser's shields wavered and flickered under the assault.

"KEEP SHOOTIN, BOYZ!!! WAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!" Grak bellowed.

Size equaled strength to most predatory creatures, and that instinct drew the Predator packs to swarm near the Imperial cruiser that they could see. They could help it with the gnats nipping at its heels while leaving it free to hammer the larger ships.

The Orks' advantage over the Starfire was short-lived, and with its new protection it beated back against its attackers with a barrage of luminite cannon fire.

The altered Orks that were part of Grak's initial squad of boyz had yielded some interesting offspring in their spores. The genetic tinkering had produced a strain of Ork with excessively large arms. Dubbed "Megachukerz", they had a tendency to throw Slugga Boyz (or whatever was nearby) into melee brawls. Sort of a living catapult.

Seeing the big ship lashing out against the invaders was good for morale, overall, and the Predators set to their smaller prey with gusto. The pack mentality served them well as they moved through and pounce on the attackers, often focusing on one ship at a time as they swept past and swirled at claw and fang range.

Another notable Ork taktik seemed to be to have some Grotz loaded up with explosives for the Megachuckerz to hurl into combat, although they didn't always hit enemy units...

The battle raged on, ships on both sides being destroyed, but the superior skill of the Death Dancers was slowly making some progress against them.

Grak snarled. "BRING ALL DA GUNZ T' BEAT ON DAT BIG SHIP!" He bellers over the internal comms. The crews did so, leveling off all sundry las weapons, slugthrowers and missile launchers/rocket pods at the cruiser.

He received ready reports from all stations in rapid order. "FOIRE!!!"

On the ground was another story, old habits and ways of doing things not adapting nearly as well without the anonymizing shell of a fighter. Tigers and Bears fought with great fury and strength, but their lone stands didn't fare well against Ork hordes. Lions, however, were more accustomed to working in units, and could provide some nasty surprises in the way of tactics.

Again the tide of battle swung over toward the Orks, as dozens of small Imperial fighters were destroyed.

"SMASH EM! SMASH EM GUD!" Grak yelled at everyone within earshot.

As more reinforcements arrived from Primus, they managed to somehow actually outnumber the Orks and bit by bit the Ork fleet was taken apart, but not without heavy casualties.

"Cmon yew gits, FOIGHT HARDA! We'z LOSIN! ORKZ DUN LOSE!"

More squads of Death Dancers arrived and converged upon the largest vessel, aiming for any apparent weak points with their weapons and evading incoming attacks.

Sharra didn't like this kind of battle and tried to shut out the knowledge of what all the drifting wreckage and interrupted comm-signals meant as the battle ground toward its bloody conclusion. She swung into line with the newest Death Dancer reinforcements and grimly dropped shot after shot into the damned thing.

Grak stormed to the nearest shoota pod, kicked the gunner out and jumped in himself. "Oi'll blast da gits moiself if Oi gotsta!" He racked the cannon and started blasting away at fighters, specifically those nasty ones that seemed to be doing so damn well.

The Predators who had survived, their numbers far reduced from the already disadvantaged levels they'd started with, nonetheless continued their fight and reform ragged hunting packs as the battle went on. They remained near the cruiser, but should it start looking like they weren't really needed there any longer they'd streak out after fresh prey to rend and tear with bloody and bloodied ferocity.

One of the Death Dancers got winged by a lucky shot and had to fall back, but made it back to the cruiser intact. The Death Dancers swept by, dealing heavy damage as they went.

Grak bellowed at the top of his lungs and shot at them more. One of the Death Dancers got blown out of the sky, pieces of the ship colliding with Grak's vessel, but the others kept coming on fearless and hard as ever. Lasers, plasma guns, and particle cannons ripped at the ship's hull.

The space around the leviathan ship... wreck... whatever it was, was a flurry of ships from Death Dancers to Imperials to Predators howling for invader blood. Sharra let the computer keep track of the near-collision objects and put most of her attention to turning as much of the thing into slag as she could.

The seething mass of ground forces continued their inexorable, crushing tidal wave of bodies against the defenders.

The Death Dancers were used to, however, fighting ships where if you shoot a particular spot enough times it'd probably blow up. Which spots would be most useful to shoot at on this particular pile of junk was rather less obvious to them.

The Lions likely proved the largest thorn in the Orkz' paws, combining ferocity with group tactics that do them credit. Tigers fought alone or in pairs, for the greater part, and as time passed some of them who'd survived start taking advantage of their smaller group profiles to waged a campaign of guerilla hit and run tactics. Survival did indeed favor intelligence on modern battlefields.

But, after a long and bloody fight, the Death Dancers' persistence and skill paid off as their attacks started to do some very clear damage to the thing.

Grak wailed on the walls with his fists. "DIS AINT HAPPENIN'! ORKZ ARR NEVA BEATEN IN BATTLE! Turn da hulk t' ram dat big ship ova dere. If we'z dyin', we'z dyin ORKY!"

Seeing the ship moving and plotting its course, Sharra grimly started looking for signs of its propulsion system. That target in mind and eye, she dove into the attack.

She didn't manage to do sufficient damage to stop it once it got going. The Starfire cruiser wasn't nearly fast or maneuverable enough to avoid it, but it was strong enough to do considerably more damage as it approached and the subsequent luminite-core explosion sent out a shockwave that rocked the nearby ships.

"AH, DAT'll teach dem 'umies t' sit bakk an shoot it out wif uz. Start smashin' on dese otha gits 'round ere!"

Sharra looked blankly at the space where the cruiser had been, calling up the numbers as to how many crew just died. She bared her teeth and proceeded to hammer at the damned monster viciously, sending shot after shot after the system she'd failed in destroying in time.

Well, seeing as that explosion about knocked the ship out from under him, the Death Dancers should be able to finish tearing the thing apart.

"Iff da loights start spinnin, aim fer da plannit an' we can join da landbangaz, iffin we live t'ru da crash."

The Death Dancers, however, finally managed to reduce it to chunks streaking burning through the atmosphere.

"'ERE WE GO BOYZ!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the remains of the hulk flame down toward the planet.

Sharra scanned the debris falling groundward and would vindictively swipe whatever fragments looked large enough to survive impact from the air. The battle below would have help from the skies soon enough...

Not many of the Orks survived the crash into the planet. The Death Dancers came down into the atmosphere as well to make damned sure they'd wiped them out.

The Orkz that did survive search for Grak. They found him in the captain's seat with about three feet of plate steel still under him, concussed but alive.

Sharra aided them, taking the nimble ship down toward the planet and wreaking havoc on anything that didn't look like it belongs. It was clear soon enough that the enemy looked much like Grakalath, but that didn't stay her vengeful attacks.

"Boss! Git up! We'z gotta git t'foightin!"

Grak shook the cobwebs out. "Wh...oh, we'z onna surface! Lets foind da boyz and GET STUCK IN! WAAAAGGGGHHH!!!"

Some of the ships landed and took up the fight from the ground, while others remained in the air strafing at them from low in the air.

The surviving Predators groundside took advantage of the chaos that ensued to press their own attacks, showing no mercy to the invaders any more than they had shown to those who had fallen... fighting or not.

Grak would use his Kustum Shoota to try to provide a little AA when an aerospace fighter got too close, but would otherwise concentrate on land forces.

Sharra grinned with a hint of savagery as the locals rallied, her own fire turning to target the machines that were the biggest problem for the defenders. Fighter weapons were one of the preferred weapons against ground-bound tanks.

"Tuff lukk we din't get t' drop da Gargant, eh boss?" a shoota boy said as he let out a burp of fire at a charging Tiger.

"Yeh, it blew all to hell when we hit dat big ship Oi fink. Ah well!" Grak didn't seem to mind as he ripped a line of solid-slug ammo at a passing aircraft.

They didn't manage to do much damage to the fighters, but didn't take too much damage from them either. Although that was fairly relatively speaking, as the fighters still made considerable explosions in their immediate vicinity.

"OI!" Grak yelled at a nearby tank. The hatch popped open and an Ork with a WWI-style Kaiser helmet and an eyepatch popped out. "Blast at dem flyin' gits!" The Ork nodded and got back in.

Sharra looked for more machines to kill, and didn't pass the opportunity to blast at the transports sitting like targets on the ground. Sharra enacted considerable damage to the enemy with her attacks.

Grak chucked a stikkbomb into a pack of Tigers and opened up on them with his Big Bossy Shoota gun. The particular tank blasted at fighters. A nearby Killa Kan engaged a squad of Bear.

But then, an excellent shot from above struck Grak dead-on -- it was one of the parts of the Firefly.

Sharra went to make sure that the transports weren't going anywhere, their tempting target far too good to let slip. Once that was done, she'd return to machine hunting until the prey grows scarce... and when that happened, she'd take to the ground and bring true hell to these bastards. Sharra had decent success with her endeavors.

Grak dropped to a knee, grunting. "Dem scaredy flyin' gits..."

"Dok! GIT A DOK!" pne of his Nobz yelled.

The other part of the Firefly came swooping by, shooting a line through the ground as it passed.

A Dok came tottering up. "Oi! Boss! Yew need some fightin' juice?"

Grak nodded. "Yeh. Oi'z gunna go, but Oi'z gunna go BIG."

The Dok pulled out half a dozen or so different needles, and, forgetting what color corresponded to what, stuck Grak with all of them.

Sharra made note of the arrival and excellent work of the Firefly's outriders, then grinned as she headed for a place of relative calm to land. As soon as she touched down, she leapt back to set the heavy tri-barrel multis into place, snapped a force shield on to cover her left side and drew her rifle with the right. Time to go hunting... She stepped out of the ship, sealing it tight behind her, then strode out with the heavy weapons spitting an endless stream of death.

"Dere y'go boss! Foight on!"

Grak's eyes went bloodshot as he stood up. He dug up a clump of earth and stuck it in his wound, foamed at the mouth, and looked for something to kill.

Zillah and Jenna bore down their attacks on the ground, and proceeded to blow up the Dok too while they were at it.

"Oi! Tank Gork dat git iz ded!" a random Nob yelled over the din as he watched the body fly into the air. "E waz gunna tran- transp-- uh, take my tinkin' bitz out an stick a Squig in dere!"

Things blew up.

Grak, now impervious to pain and absolutely insane, even by Orky standards, rampaged across the field, killing everything that got in his way.

Sharra went hunting invaders, Orks if her memory served and it usually did, lending 30mm cannon fire to the aid of Predators rallying here and there and tossing in an occasional grenade or other shot from the rifle, blocking what fire she could with her shield.

A number of things died in Grak's and Sharra's paths until they about ran into one another.

She saw a fifteen foot tall, grey skinned monster clad in ramshackle plate armor, a big bloody hole in its chest filled with a chunk of sod. One arm mounted a huge, cobbled together cannon of sorts, and the other a big, tri-clawed hydraulic pincer-hand. Its eyes were bloodshot and it was foaming at the mouth.

To Sharra he was just another Ork standing in the way, one of the ones responsible for far too many innocent lives being lost today, and she turned one of the cannons on him even as the other whipped in another direction to slam heavy slugs through the armor of one of the few remaining tanks.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed, his Shoota belching death at her as he closed for melee.

After trading blows for some while, Sharra ended up coming out on top, though not easily nor without taking a fair beating herself. Times like that one could be glad for being a cyborg.

By the time they were finished, the Death Dancers have fairly well cleaned up the rest of what was left of the Orks.

Sharra was glad she'd gone with the morphic conversion, shrugging off damage enough to destroy another Quattoria though she knew she'd have to spend some time replenishing materials for the nanites to restore their health. She didn't hesitate to put a conclusive end to the battle, staggering at the last to sink to the ground with very little skin or other covering remaining on her shimmering metallic form.

Zillah and Jenna landed nearby and approach. Jenna came up to her and said, "Are you okay? You look awful."

She was in a lot of pain, that was clear enough, the downside to the morphic conversion, but she nodded once. "I will be alright," her vocoder cracked and shifted along the scale for the brief announcement.

"I think we got them all. Let's get you back to the ship," Jenna said, her and Zillah proceeding to see about assisting her back to the Firefly as much as necessary.


End file.
